finalcrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Skinning
Skinning 'allows players to gather leather, Hide, scales by skinning certain animals. Not all animals of each type can be skinned. Leather, hides and scales are used for leatherworking. Leather is also used for some blacksmithing engineering, and tailoring recipes. This is one of the better gathering professions, since a skinner can skin Animals corpses left behind by looting all the items from the corpse. Unlike the mining or herb gathering, skinning allows very frequent practice when outdoor hunting resulting in a great deal of leather and very rapid training. You will typically be able to skin creatures much higher level than you can kill. Description Skinning an animal is an action that can be done by the player after killing an animal of any kind. It is provided by the carcass remains (attacking an animal with too powerful a weapon will obliterate it and leave nothing to skin.) By skinning it, the player will gain items such as fur, pelts, meat, and hearts; these items are essentially currency, having no use of their own, and can be exchanged for money at any store in the game. Some items are guaranteed (such as pelts and meat), while others are awarded based on random chance (such as hearts and claws). Skinning has several animations. Small animals, such as rabbits and snakes , are the fastest to skin, needing only the finishing skinning animation. Medium-sized animals, like wolves, or coyotes, require an initial stabbing, then the final animation. Finally, large animals, which consist of buffalo, horses, bear, and cow, require the initial stabbing, a sideways cut, then the final animation. Large animals take 5–6 seconds to skin. The skinning animation renders the player character invulnerable; bear, cougars, coyotes, and wolves etc., will still try to attack, but cannot do damage until it is concluded. The player's horse, on the other hand, can still be killed during the skinning animation. does not skin birds, he will bend down and retrieve one or more feathers from a bird carcass, for essentially the same effect. This animation is the same for all birds, regardless of their size or the number of feathers retrieved. Before skinning an animal, the player must wait for its ragdoll to stop moving and begin to bleed; Training * You will first need to purchase a skinning knife. You can find skinning knives at Profession-related item merchants (or simply at the General trader). Remember to keep the skinning knife in your bag at all times (if you want to gain leather/hides/scales from the beasts you kill). * Keep in mind that skinning most beasts will result in you getting leather or hide of some kind. Tailoring and Leatherworking), frenzy and other fish give you shiny fish scales, _________ of various types (such as __________) which give you scales or special skins not found among other monsters or beasts, etc. Such 'uncommon' skins generally only have specific recipes, such as the __________ Scales, which has a recipe that needs to be obtained from sources other than a trainer. When you gain enough Skinning skill points (and are the appropriate level), you will need to visit a Skinning trainer to advance to the next skill level! Color codes Any skinnable corpses will have a color code on the "Skinnable" property when you move your pointer over it: *'Red:Not skinnable. *'Orange':Difficult to skin; certain chance of increasing Skinning skill level. *'Yellow':Moderately difficult to skin; moderate chance of increasing Skinning skill level. *'Green': Easy to skin; low chance of increasing Skinning skill level. *'Gray':Very easy to skin; no chance of increasing Skinning skill level. Skinning skill required is: *1 for level 1-10 enemies/animals. *(10 times enemies/animals level) 10 for level 11-20 enemies/animals. *(5 times enemies/animals level) 5 for level 21-73 enemies/animals. *(8 times enemies/animals level from 80-83) 8 for level 80-83 enemies/animals. Requires 20-point skill increases from 83+. What You Gather 'Leather' Leather is gathered by skinning beasts that have been slain and looted. Leathers can be used directly by the Leatherworking profession without prior processing or treatment. The type of leather is usually directly related to the level of animal being skinned. 'Hides' You get hides the same way you get skins, however the drop rate is lower, and they require curing via Leatherworking to before they can be used as materials for crafted items. 'Scales' These are used in Leatherworking patterns, and drop when certain enemies/animals are skinned, such as _______ . Scales are used to create Mail armor with Leatherworking, which is useful for Hunters beyond level 40. 'Cloth' Cloth is used by tailors in patterns for cloth armor, and in First Aid for Bandages. Cloth drops off humanoids in the world, with the Cloth that drops determined by enemy level. Cloth can also be used by blacksmiths and engineers. Category:Jobs